


moments like these

by apaixono



Series: Neighbors AU [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, happy 6th anniv sudi!!!, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apaixono/pseuds/apaixono
Summary: snippets of the everyday life of neighbors kyungsoo and junmyeon (that is: visits at ungodly hours, borrowed stuff, and pesky ahjummas)





	moments like these

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm eight parts into neighbors!au and they barely had neighbor-y interactions, so have this awful drabble set w bad titles. Belated happy 6th anniv sudi + vday + new year!

> [are you trash (because i’d like to take you out)]

Kyungsoo huffs as he finally knots the second huge black trash bag closed, but he’s smiling proudly. It’s the calm after the finals week storm (and before grade consultation), and it’s only now that he had the spare time to clean up his apartment. An alarming number of takeout containers, a huge stack of scratch papers from his basic accounting class, an equally huge stack of consent forms that he cannot reuse due to confidentiality purposes, scraps of cardboard and colored paper from the project he had to do for a core subject, and a _lot_ of empty water and coffee bottles. It’s been a tough few weeks, and he’s glad to see his apartment finally look like a nice flat again and not a typical college dorm room. Now he just has to bring the bags, both almost half his size, down to recycling. _Great._

With another pained groan, he kicks his door open and waddles into the hallway, nudging it close with a foot. He stares at the staircase and briefly considers rolling his trash bags down so he doesn’t have to carry them. Mr. Jung will probably admonish him for making a ruckus, and his neighbors will throw a fit, but does he care? Which is the lesser evil, making a huge mess, or falling down the stairs with two trash bags as makeshift airbags?

“Need a hand?”

Kyungsoo jolts from his musings to see Junmyeon leaning against his doorframe, smiling amusedly at him. His hair is messy and his shirt is rumpled—he probably just woke up from his nap. “Oh, hi hyung. Didn’t notice you there,” He says.

“I heard shuffling. Thought there was a drill or something.” Junmyeon hides a yawn behind his hand before closing the door to his apartment. “C’mon, I’ll help you lug these to recycling. You might fall down the stairs.”

“Ah, you don’t have to—“ Kyungsoo trails off as the elder picks one bag up and starts going down the stairs. He quickly hefts up the other one before following Junmyeon. “Thanks, hyung.”

“No biggie. So, what’d you throw out? Half of your apartment?” Junmyeon jokes. “This is a lot of trash for you, Kyungsoo.”

“Almost. I didn’t have time to fix my recyclables, finals was hellish this semester. They were taking up my entire kitchen.” He explains. “Plus, I had a lot of papers that I couldn’t reuse, so.”

“At least you cleaned them! My apartment’s a huge mess right now.” Junmyeon mourns as they reach the first floor. It wasn’t so bad, now that he has help.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but snort. “Hyung, when was your apartment not a mess anyway?”

“Touché.” Junmyeon chuckles as he kicks the door of the recycling room open. He tosses the bags inside, and motions for the other bag. Kyungsoo hauls it inside, and together they sort the recyclables in their respective bins in comfortable silence, only looking up when they both hear the sound of slippered feet padding nearby. It’s the sweet old lady who lives alone in 208. She always makes too much japchae and insists on feeding it to the college students in their apartment, says they’re all too thin. Kyungsoo always gets extra mandu with his.

“Good evening, auntie,” They chorus, bowing lowly as the ahjumma approaches the recycling. She’s dragging a huge plastic bag behind her, and Junmyeon quickly scrambles to get it. “Auntie, let us help you with that!” The elder says, relieving her of her burden.

“Ah, thank you, my sweet boys,” The ahjumma replies, smiling at them both. “My back has been hurting lately, I dreaded doing this but my caretaker won’t come until Tuesday next week. The mess has been bothering me.”

“Auntie, next time call us so we can help you with chores, okay?” Kyungsoo frowns gently, moving to her side and offers his arm as support. “You have our numbers, right? Or tell Mr. Jung so he can call us, okay?”

“Of course. Thank you, my children.” The ahjumma squeezes his wrist gratefully. “Forgive my poor memory, but you two are the couple who lives one floor up, right?”

Junmyeon drops the plastic bottles he was holding in shock, and Kyungsoo quickly waves his free hand to dismiss the thought. “Oh, no! No, no, no, auntie, that’s 305, we’re um. Neighbors. 301 and 302! Not a couple. Nope.”

“Oh? Well that’s a shame, you two boys look good together.” The ahjumma peers at them both. “Maybe you two can date instead? You both are single, aren’t you?”

Kyungsoo makes a strangled sound at the back of his throat as Junmyeon looks like he wants to join the trash he was sorting. “We’ll work on it, auntie,” He says faintly, the elder still gaping at them in shock.

The ahjumma seems pleased, and she pats Kyungsoo’s arm fondly. “Good. Maybe next time when I make japchae, you two can just share a serving.” She beams before shuffling away, already mumbling to herself ingredients for japchae, leaving the two of them staring blankly at her with matching blushes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

> [mornings with you]

Junmyeon is having such a great morning. He woke up earlier than his alarm, he had a full eight hours of sleep, his mom texted him a good morning text (always something nice to wake up to), and he even had time to use the coffee body scrub his sister-in-law gave him last year, and do his skincare routine. He put on his favorite shirt and a clean pair of jeans, and wore his bunny printed socks, just for extra luck. 

Everything goes downhill when he opens his fridge to make some breakfast and is met with a bottle of soju, a carrot, bottled water, and a sketchy-looking carton of milk. Oh, no. He forgot that the reason why he had a full eight hours of sleep last night was because in his exhaustion, he skipped out on his much needed grocery trip and just crashed into his bed. _Whoops._

But worry not! Junmyeon will not let a lack of breakfast options deter him from having a great day! He’ll just stop by his favorite bakery and get some strawberry custard buns. Yum. But still, his mother told him not to go out on an empty stomach, so he pads over to his cupboards to make some tea.

Only his cupboards are also empty. No teabags, no coffee grounds, not even the instant ones he bought because he couldn’t be bothered to buy nice coffee beans at the market. _Whoops, again._ He really needs to go to the grocery, but for now, Junmyeon racks his brain for anyone in the vicinity who is awake and has breakfast options. Jongin? Still dead to the world. Chanyeol? Nah, he was the one who pilfered Junmyeon’s last teabag two days ago. Jongdae? He probably drinks soju for breakfast (kidding). Kyungsoo— 

Kyungsoo! He always has a stocked cupboard, and he also has an eight am class. Junmyeon checks his watch—perfect, a few minutes past seven. Kyungsoo should be up. With a determined smile, he grabs his keys, locks his apartment, and walks up to 302, knocking cheerfully on the door. A few moments later, it swings open and reveals—

—a half-asleep, grumpy Kyungsoo. He has a toothbrush on his mouth, pink foam on his lips, and his glasses are slipping down his nose. His hair is all mussed up, his black shirt wrinkled and his maroon sweatpants a little too long for his short frame. _Cute_. 

“Oh. Morning, hyung.” He garbles around a mouthful of toothpaste, blinking at him.

“Good morning, Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon says brightly, and his smile widens when Kyungsoo winces at his morning cheer. “I was wondering if you have some tea to spare? I ran out.”

Kyungsoo takes a moment to comprehend his request before nodding and motioning for him to enter. Junmyeon dutifully toes off his shoes and shuffles towards the kitchen, where the younger points him to a dining chair while he rinses his mouth.

“Jasmine okay with you?” Kyungsoo asks around a yawn as he puts a kettle to boil.

“Yeah, no prob.” He hums as he watches the younger busy himself in the small kitchen, stirring this and tossing that in a pan. It smells heavenly, and Junmyeon is suddenly hungry. He can’t wait for that custard bun.

Despite having washed his face, Kyungsoo still looks half-asleep even as he finally hands him a mug of tea. Junmyeon thanks him with a smile, one that the latter returns rather sleepily as he turns back to the kitchen. Maybe Kyungsoo isn’t a morning person. He files that piece of information in his brain as he sips his tea. Hot, calming, and with a dash of honey, just the way he likes it. He thanks the stars for a neighbor like Kyungsoo as he takes another sip.

To his surprise, said neighbor sets down an plate in front of him, as well as cutlery, butter, and maple syrup. Kyungsoo then places a big serving plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and mini pancakes between them before taking a seat in front of Junmyeon, sipping his coffee with his eyes closed.

“Uh, Kyungsoo? What’s this?” Junmyeon asks tentatively, although his stomach growls at the sight of home cooked food.

“Breakfast. I figured since you don’t even have tea, you don’t have food,” Kyungsoo says as he reaches for a pancake and lathering it with butter. “It isn’t much, I’m too tired, but it’s food.”

What isn’t much to Kyungsoo already looks like an IHOP ad to Junmyeon, but he knows the latter won’t take the compliment, so he counts his blessings and takes a strip of bacon instead. It isn’t the strawberry custard bun he was thinking of, but a shared breakfast with his favorite neighbor isn’t a bad way to cap off a great morning.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

> [knight in pink boxers]

It's almost one in the morning, and Kyungsoo hates himself for not finishing this cognitive psychology paper earlier. He also curses his professor for demanding so much knowledge on neuroscience. Can he like, chill for a sec? Kyungsoo hasn't even taken clinical psychology yet. Fuck if he knows brain circuits or whatever (he actually does, but his own brain has long short circuited and stopped functioning). 

"Hyung, I'd love to help, but I haven't taken up neuroscience yet," Jongin says apologetically around a yawn. Apparently, pre-med students can take additional health science units given they reach a certain GPA. It's the reason why he's up with Kyungsoo right now, a slightly grainy square on the corner of Kyungsoo's screen as they video call each other while writing their respective papers. It's not much, but it's comforting to yawn with someone while typing.

"I know, Jongin. But my professor wants stuff from a certain textbook, and I've been looking for the pdf version for hours now. I'm stumped." Kyungsoo groans, burying his face in his hands. "Why, Purves? Why are you so elusive?"

"Wait, Purves? Principles of Cognitive Neuroscience?" Jongin asks, suddenly looking alert. "I think Junmyeon hyung used that book. I just remembered he already took neuroscience last semester. Maybe he hasn't sold it yet."

"Jongin, it's one in the morning. I can't wake him up for a _textbook_ ," He says flatly.

"Hyung, it's that or more hours of research. Just treat him to a coffee or something." Jongin shrugs, pushing his glasses up his nose. Kyungsoo feels bad, he really does, but he can't take another hour of mindless Googling, so he sighs and pulls on a sweatshirt before shuffling out of his apartment and stopping in front of 301. With a silent apology for waking up the latter at an ungodly hour, he raises his fist and knocks on the door. It's loud in the quiet, deserted hallway, and he winces. This is really a bad idea, and he regrets doing this, but he's desperate to finish his paper, okay? Sue him.

For a while, nothing happens, and Kyungsoo is debating whether he should knock again or just wait outside. Just as he raises his fist again, a raspy, "Coming, hold on," resonates from inside the unit, and after a moment the door swings open to reveal a half-asleep Junmyeon with a wild bedhead, barely open eyes, a wrinkled sleep shirt that he halfheartedly tugs down, and...pink bunny boxers. They're short, baby pink, and stamped with white bunnies. Kyungsoo doesn't know if he wants to chuckle or blush.

"Kyungsoo?" Junmyeon blinks sleepily at him. "Not that I am not happy to see you, but it's..." He glances quickly behind him. "One in the morning. Why are you still up?"

"I'm really sorry, hyung, but Jongin says you have Purves' neuroscience textbook? I desperately need it for my paper," He says. "I'll make it up to you, I swear, I'll make you breakfast or something, I just really need it—"

"It's okay, don't worry. Hold on, let me look for it." Junmyeon waves him off with a yawn before disappearing back into his apartment, the door ajar. Kyungsoo doesn't know if he should come in, so he waits awkwardly outside, rocking on his heels as he listens to the sound of Junmyeon rummaging through his stuff. After a few moments—an impressive time, considering how messy the elder's apartment is—Junmyeon emerges from his unit triumphantly and hands him a thick, slightly dusty textbook. "Here you go. It's a little dusty, I haven't fixed my books yet, but that's the newest edition. Should help with that paper a lot, or else I'm returning it to the bookstore."

Kyungsoo looks at the book in his hands and confirms that yes, this is the exact textbook that his professor is demanding from them. It costs a fortune, and he doesn't quite need it after that one class, but he supposes pre-med kids need textbooks. "This is just what I need, thank you, hyung," He says, smiling at the elder gratefully. "I'm really sorry for disturbing you, I owe you one, all right?"

"No biggie. Good luck, and try to get some sleep, okay?" Junmyeon smiles back at him sleepily, his eyes droopy and his shoulders hunched, but it's warm and genuine all the same. With a small wave and another yawn he closes the door, and Kyungsoo quickly makes his way back to his own apartment.

Jongin hasn't dropped the call, half-asleep in front of his laptop, but he perks up at the sight of Kyungsoo with the textbook. "So? How did it go?"

"Turns out he does have the textbook," Kyungsoo says. He hesitates, and before he could stop himself, he adds, "Did you know he sleeps in pink bunny boxers?"

Jongin bursts out laughing, loud and high-pitched and breathy like when he's extremely amused. "Oh my god," The younger says in between guffaws, "That must've been a sight to see."

It is, Kyungsoo agrees to himself. It's funny, but also quite cute. He mentally files that image for pondering later and goes back to typing his paper. And if he accidentally types 'bunny' instead of 'brain' a few times, Jongin doesn't need to know that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

> [bad boy down]

Fridays are great: it’s the end of the week, the start of the weekend, the last day of work or school. It’s when the workforce gets their wages, when restaurants are booked until late at night for dates and celebratory dinners, when malls are all on sale, and when clubs and bars are full with everyone who just want to drink their exhaustion away. For Junmyeon, Fridays are extra great because his classes end right on time for Music Bank. This Friday is even greater because Red Velvet has a comeback for Bad Boy, and as the nation’s Reveluv, he’s more than ready to sing _shijakalkke bad boy down_ along with his favorite idols. And maybe do the fanchants too, if he has time to breathe in between yelling.

As luck would have had it, Junmyeon’s class ends later than expected, and he couldn’t book a taxi (his car is in the shop). The bus he managed to catch also breaks down in the middle of the highway, and he has to power walk a good ten blocks just to be able to get back home on time. He’s already late enough as it is, and he probably missed half of the show. As he runs up the apartment complex’s stairs, he can only pray for the Big 3 privilege to kick in for once and let Red Velvet perform at the latter end of the show.

The moment he reaches the third floor, Junmyeon all but kicks his door open and lets it slam shut as he makes a beeline for his TV. He turns it on and feverishly switches the channels until—

_Who that who that who that boy?_

“Oh my god!” He all but yells as he jumps onto his sofa and stares starry-eyed at the five goddesses on his screen. He made it just in time! Thank you, Big 3 Privilege! Junmyeon shows just how grateful he is by screaming his heart out, occasionally doing the fanchants but mostly yelling _oh my god_ and _queens_ and incoherent noises.

Red Velvet strikes a pose just in time for Junmyeon to hear frantic knocking on his front door, and he quickly jumps up to answer it. It’s probably someone who heard him fanboy, and he winces as he readies his apologies to—

—Kyungsoo in a fluffy blue bathrobe. His hair is plastered on his forehead, his skin is dripping wet, and e looks a little winded.

“Hyung, are you okay?” The younger asks concernedly, a deep frown etched on his features. “I was in the shower when I heard the door slam, and you started yelling, so I thought something bad happened to you.”

 _Oh._ Junmyeon’s ears turn pink. “Oh, um. I was just watching Music Bank. Red Velvet was on.”

The concern slips off of Kyungsoo’s face, only to be replaced by a blank, vaguely unimpressed expression. “...Red Velvet?”

“Yeah! They had a comeback stage today.” He explains. The more he talks about it, the stupider it sounds. “Sorry about the noise, I was just really excited.”

Kyungsoo blinks bemusedly. “A comeback stage.” He repeats, his confusion and exasperation evident in his tone

“Yep.” Junmyeon glances at the TV, where Music Bank is still on, and back at Kyungsoo, who is still looks like he’s halfway in the shower. “Do you...want to watch Music Bank with me?”

Kyungsoo stares at him for a few more moments before slowly shaking his head. “Uh, I’ll pass, thanks,” He says, but the corners of his mouth twitch up slightly. “I’ll go finish my shower, then.”

“Okay. Thanks for the concern, though,” He replies, waving at him cheerfully. When Kyungsoo has finally padded away, Junmyeon closes his front door and lets out a huge groan, burying his face in his hands. Of all people to witness his embarrassing Reveluv side, it just _had_ to be his crush. _Universe, why._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

> [sugar, yes please]

“Hey neighbor, can I borrow a cup of sugar?”

Kyungsoo raises a brow at his late night visitor, unimpressed. “And how long did you think of _that_ line, hyung?” He asks.

“Quite a while.” Junmyeon grins, looking extremely proud of himself. “So, sugar?”

“Yeah, yeah. Hold on.” He rolls his eyes fondly and leaves the door open as he pads to the kitchen, grabbing his jar of sugar. He wonders what the elder needs that much sugar for at almost 11 in the evening, especially since he doesn’t put sugar in his coffee and he likes honey in his tea. Shrugging, he walks back to the front door and hands over the jar. “Take the entire thing, you might need some more.”

“Thank you!” Junmyeon chirps before disappearing into his own apartment. Kyungsoo chuckles as he closes the door. He clearly doesn’t need any more sugar, but—

Frantic knocking interrupts his thoughts, and he opens the door once more to see Junmyeon standing in the hallway, sans sugar jar. “Yes, hyung?” He says, a little surprised. He _did_ give the sugar jar, right? Not the salt?

“Ah, sorry Kyungsoo, I forgot about it earlier. Do you have baking powder, too?” The elder asks. Upon closer inspection, he has a brown apron tied on his waist, and his black band tee (what kind of band is EXO, anyway?) has a smudge of flour on the sleeve. He must be baking.

“Uh, let me check.” Kyungsoo quickly moves back to the kitchen and roots through his cupboards until he finds the jar of baking powder at the far back. He silently praises himself for the phase he had last summer wherein he organized his entire kitchen cabinet into jars, trays, and lazy susans (thank you, Buzzfeed Nifty and the thrift shop downtown) as he shuffles back to the elder. “Here you go. Need anything else, hyung?”

“I think I’m good. Thanks again, Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon says brightly before skipping back to his apartment. Kyungsoo briefly wonders what he’s making as he closes the door and goes back to his study desk. At least someone’s having a good night. While Junmyeon’s spending his Wednesday night with sugar and flour, Kyungsoo’s spending his with a stack of readings for his philosophy class tomorrow afternoon. He takes a moment to curse core subjects (and also freshman Kyungsoo for not taking them earlier) before pushing up his glasses and going back to work.

About half an hour of different allegories later, someone knocks on his door again. Figuring Junmyeon’s missing another ingredient—and really, he’s just desperate for a break—Kyungsoo jumps up and opens the door. True enough, the elder is standing in the hallway for the third time that night, a chilled silver bowl in his hands. His shirt, apron, and even cheeks are all smudged with flour. Cute.

“Hey, sorry to be a bother again, but I have a problem,” Junmyeon says. “I can’t seem to make my oven work? My cookie dough’s chilled and my oven’s still not hot enough.”

“Did you preheat it to the same temperature that you’re baking your cookies in?” Kyungsoo asks. His oven was working fine yesterday when he reheated pizza, and Junmyeon doesn’t even touch his oven unless Kyungsoo is around, so there’s no reason for it to break down.

The elder blinks slowly. “...No? I just turned it on?” He trails off.

Kyungsoo bites back a laugh. Junmyeon is really hopeless in the kitchen. “Oh, hyung. That’s literally the first step.”

“I know...” Junmyeon sighs and pouts at his bowl of cookie dough, clearly disheartened. “I just wanted cookies.”

Oh, why does he have to be so soft. With one last glance at his readings—he’ll just wing his exam tomorrow or something—he opens his door wider and smiles. “Want to watch Star Wars and eat cookie dough instead?” Kyungsoo offers, and really, he’ll take Junmyeon’s bright smile over mind experiments anytime.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

> [baby, maybe]

Months ago, if someone will tell Kyungsoo that he will spend his Sundays, Wednesdays and Fridays going on scheduled dates with his hot neighbor and the rest of the week either texting him, sharing a cup of coffee in their tiny balconies in the morning, or the elder surprising him after class, he’ll probably blink confusedly before asking if that person is high (and if he can have some of that fantasy-inducing...whatever. Kidding). But here he is, on a cold Friday night, fighting with Junmyeon on who pays the bill _again_ —he swears it’s his turn today, but Junmyeon is not having it—in the all-day breakfast place a few blocks away from their apartment complex, the remnants of a shared dinner in the middle of the table, right beside a large milkshake with two bendy straws. He doesn’t know how they got here, honestly, but Kyungsoo counts his blessings and tugs for the billfold anyway.

Are they dating? Yes and no. After their White Day date last year, they’ve slowly grown closer and closer, going on more Not Dates until one day Kyungsoo forgets the ‘not’ and tells Baekhyun that no, he couldn’t go study with him at the library today because he has a date with Junmyeon. Without them consciously realizing it, they’ve transitioned from awkward bumbling neighbors to two less awkward, less bumbling neighbors who go on regular dates. Junmyeon regularly picks him up from class, usually with a cup of coffee or a pastry. Kyungsoo makes him lunch boxes on Tuesdays, the only day Junmyeon doesn’t pick him up because he has lab classes the entire day, so the elder doesn’t forget to eat. Junmyeon’s parents even bought him souvenirs from their Europe Christmas cruise, and Kyungsoo’s mother sent Junmyeon a jar of homemade kimchi during Chuseok. It’s a beautiful limbo, this thing they are in, and Kyungsoo almost doesn’t want to leave. Except sometimes he finds himself yearning for reassurance, that Junmyeon will just tell him he likes him and ask him out on a proper date and they can hold hands and kiss and cuddle in Junmyeon’s new couch (his father oddly won one in a department store raffle). There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be sure about where you stand with someone, but Kyungsoo keeps that desire in his heart anyway and doesn’t let it see the light of day. Anyway, there’s nothing wrong with this, moonlight walks in the kiddie park near the restaurant as they enjoy giant ice cream cones in single digit weather, their hands brushing but not quite meeting, and Junmyeon’s scarf wrapped snugly on Kyungsoo’s neck because he forgot his. Nothing at all—

Too deep in his thoughts, Kyungsoo trips on a rock, and he almost falls face first if not for Junmyeon grabbing his hand and pulling him upright. “Careful there,” The elder admonishes gently.

“Thanks,” He replies. Junmyeon’s hand is warm, a welcome weight on his with its firm grip and smooth skin. He slowly pulls away, but to his surprise, Junmyeon doesn’t let go; instead, he laces their fingers together and tugs him towards the swings. “Uh, hyung, you can let go now.”

“I know.” Junmyeon smiles at him cheekily before swinging their hands between them, nibbling at his sugar cone. “Look, there’s a two-seater swing!” And before Kyungsoo could react again, he pulls them towards the said swing and takes a seat happily.

“It’ll be freezing,” Kyungsoo grumbles, but he sits down anyway and helps Junmyeon kick off the frozen ground. The chains creak with disuse under their weight as they swing gently, their shoes crunching on the snow on the ground. It really is too cold for this, and they’ve had better, more extravagant dates, but Kyungsoo decides that this is one of the better ones—the night sky clear, the moon high and bright, their hot breaths fogging up in the chilly night, the cold air whipping their faces as they laugh at their silliness. It’s quite a sight, two college students all bundled up, holding ice cream cones as they swing on a Pororo-painted swing set, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“You keep complaining about the cold, and yet here you are, enjoying yourself.” Junmyeon points out as he finishes his ice cream in three bites.

“And you’re a fully grown adult, yet you have ice cream all over your face.” Kyungsoo retorts, and without thinking he reaches up and wipes a smudge of strawberry ice cream off the corner of the elder’s lips with his thumb. He continues to mumble admonishments as he pats Junmyeon’s chin dry of any ice cream, and he only falters when he realizes that the elder hasn’t spoken in a long while. He looks up and sees Junmyeon staring at him funnily, seemingly like in a trance. “What? Do I have something on my face, too?”

“No, but I—“ Junmyeon says softly, distractedly, and Kyungsoo belatedly realizes he’s staring at Kyungsoo’s lips. Oh. “I really, really want to kiss you right now.”

_Oh._

Kyungsoo tries very, very hard to let those words sink in, but his brain stops functioning and his heart pounds loudly in his ears, and the only thing he knows is that Junmyeon is looking at him expectantly and the prettiest flush is spreading across his cheeks and the hand still encased in his is shaking, and he’s sure it’s not because of the cold. And maybe Junmyeon is just as unsure as he is, maybe he also grew tired of this passive dance they’re doing, maybe he too wants to take this a little further because denial stops being cute after a certain time and now it’s just at a frustrating level, and maybe, just maybe, they’re on the same page after all. Everything is just a bunch of maybes, but Kyungsoo decides to be brave for once and make this a _yes_ , so with the hand still cupping Junmyeon’s jaw gently he pulls him down and lets their lips meet. It’s cold, Junmyeon’s lips are chapped and taste like the strawberry ice cream he just finished, and it’s just a simple press of their mouths, and even after this kiss they’re both still not sure where they stand with each other, but Junmyeon’s arm winds around his waist and anchors there sturdily, keeping him close, and nothing matters anymore except for this wonderful boy kissing him in a park under the moonlight. They can talk about their future, or a lack thereof, later. For now, Kyungsoo is all right with this.

**Author's Note:**

> 9 parts is too much of a slow burn, and I didn't finish my gr8 holiday special on time, so have a drabble of their first kiss. LOL sorry. Anyway hello I'm drowning in WIPs and adulting, save me
> 
> I know this is dum u can yell at me on my [twitter](http://twitter.com/apaixon0)


End file.
